eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder:Character Sheet
NAME: * CHAR. LEVEL: * CLASS LEVELS: Class * RACE: * ALIGNMENT: * FAVORED CLASS: * GENDER: * AGE: * SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: *'*" WEIGHT: * lb. HAIR: * EYES: * SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 10 +0 DEXTERITY: 10 +0 CONSTITUTION: 10 +0 INTELLIGENCE: 10 +0 WISDOM: 10 +0 CHARISMA: 10 +0 Stat Log: Base: 10/10/10/10/10/10 Level 1: 10/10/10/10/10/10 HIT POINTS: 0/0 TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 10 = +10 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 10 = +10 -- -- +0 +0 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 10 = +10 +0 +0 -- +0 +0 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +0 = +0 +0 +0 +0 REFLEX: +0 = +0 +0 +0 +0 WILL: +0 = +0 +0 +0 +0 BASE ATTACK: +0 CMB: +0 CMD: 10 INITIATIVE: +0 SPEED: 30 SPELL RESIST: 0 ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Armor: Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Wrists: ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 0 Allocated Skill Points: 0 KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Appraise * INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Bluff * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Climb * STR +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Craft () * INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Decipher Script INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disable Device INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly * DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle Animal CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Heal * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Intimidate * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Knowledge () INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Linguistics INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perception * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perform () CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession () WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Ride * DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sense Motive * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Spellcraft INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Stealth * DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Survival * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Swim * STR +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Use Magic Device CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained ? skill is a * class skill T skill is a Trait class skill ( FEATS ) * Feat * - Benefit ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common * Bonus languages: Any (other than secret languages) * Favored Class: Any * +1 feat at Level 1 * +1 Skillpoint per level * Ability bonus is +2 to any (chose Charisma) * Class Hit Die: d* * Class Skill points: *+Int modifier * Weapon Proficiency: - Class: * Armor Proficiency: - Class: ( CLASS FEATURES ) * Feature - Benefit ( CLASS ABILITIES ) or Points in Pool: * Name * - Benefit ( SPELLS ) Sp/D: */*/... > Level * Spells (Save DC: 10+CastingStat+SpellLevel) * Spell - Components - Action - Target - Duration - Description ( TRAITS ) * Trait - Benefit * Trait - Benefit ( LANGUAGES ) Language, ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 0 Silver: 0 Name - Benefit, Weight lb., Costgp Category:Pathfinder